makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Momiji Inubashiri
Bio Momiji Inubashiri is a white wolf tengu whose duty is to patrol the Youkai Mountain. She has a telegnosis ability to see a thousand ri ahead. Her good sense of smell and sight are helpful for this duty. She carries a scimitar-like sword and a shield in battle. She harbors some distaste for Aya. Movelist Skill Cards *Mountain Wind: Momiji shoots a tornado out of the ground to hit the opponent. *Fiery Sword: Momiji thrusts her sword which catches fire. *Spinning Wolf: Momiji spins in a pinwheel fashion, hitting with her sword. *Shield Smash: Momiji rushes her opponent with her shield. She can block projectiles of all sorts. *Crouching Wolf: Enters a counter state which will activate when attacked. Can counter high or low attacks and projectiles depending on the button used. *Lunging Fang: Attacks using an overhead swashbuckling move. *Fang Bite: Momiji charges forward for a stab, lifts the opponent up with her sword, and smacks them with her shield. Spell Cards *Dog Sign "Rabies Bite": Momiji charges, slashing her sword. *Mountain Nomad "Expellee's Canaan": Momiji releases several fiery explosions around her. Last Word *Lobo Counter: Momiji crouches behind her shield, and when hit by an attack that is not a projectile, she will unleash a flurry of slashes at the opponent, smack them with her shield and then finish them off with a Danmaku attack. Misc. *Battle Intro: Momiji swings her sword and says “Prepare yourself!” *Taunt: She points her sword to the opponent and says “I can see through your moves.” *Victory Pose: She raises her shield up and says “You were no match for a tengu.” Winning Quotes I will protect this mountain, and fight anyone who tries to hurt it! I am the strongest Tengu and that’s why I guard the mountain! I can see through your moves! You’ll have to get by my sword and shield to beat me! I knew I would lose if I let you get too far away. That's why I had to end the fight as quickly as possible. Vs. Self: Did you think I would be deceived by such trickery? A fake like you could never hope to beat me! Vs. Reimu and Marisa: You do not wish to harm the mountain, so I’ll let you pass. Heed my warning though. Vs. Sanae: I will be sure to halt any intruders to the shrine. Vs. Soki, Trish, Firebrand, Vergil and Akuma: You have the power of a demon? I'd like to find out more, but as you are my enemy, I only have time to defeat you! Vs. Dante: The maple leaf on my shield? No, I’m not Canadian. What is this Canadia anyway? Vs. Arthur: Don’t waste your time throwing weapons when my shield can block. Face me head on! Vs. Aya: You are quite a disgrace of a tengu. Vs. Nitori: I’m sorry, Nitori. I can’t play Dai ShÅgi now. Vs. Morrigan: If you're looking for a distraction, I'll be happy to fight you anytime you want. I only ask that you stop hurting humans in return. Vs. Meiling: You guard the gates, while I guard the mountains. It's nice to clash with someone I have much in common with. Vs. Ryu: I admire your dedication, warrior, but I'm afraid I can't let you pass without a fight. Vs. Guile and Cammy: You're faster than you look, but it takes more than speed to penetrate my shield. Vs. Asura, Sonson, Byakuren, Murasa and Ichirin: I'll be damned if I let the envoys of the buddhist faith get past me. Vs. Batsu: Oh, don't be scared. I don't bite...but I will beat the leaves out of you if you get past me uninvited. Vs. Megaman, Tron, Bass, Zero, Roll, Jin, Spencer, Nick and Dr. Wily: This looks like someone a certain Kappa would be interested in. Vs. M. Bison and Wesker: Losing to such vile humans as yourself would only shame my race. Vs. Frank West: At first, I despised you, because you remind me of that cur Aya, but you're quite interesting. Vs. Gene: Even if your arm is blessed by the gods, I shall not fall! Vs. BB Hood: As you can see, your trinkets are useless against THIS wolf. Now go away! Vs. Jon Talbain and Kagerou: There is some affinity between the two of us, but I'm sorry. I can't let you go further. Vs. Amaterasu: Wow, I've never seen such a big and annoying flea. It must be a burden for you. Vs. Yuugi: Not even the oni shall pass me. Vs. Tessa: No, you can't inspect this sacred mountain, trespasser. Vs. Satori: My mind is always set. No one enters without a fight. Vs. Medicine: Even if I'm poisoned, I won't let you pass! Vs. Anakaris: Is a foreign kingdom invading youkai mountain? Vs. Amingo: I'll even keep the desert at bay! Vs. Nue: I'll face my fears head on, if that's what it takes to protect the mountain! Vs. Kogasa: No matter what surprised come my way, I will not waver! Vs. Hina: Are you sure you're scaring away the humans? There seem to be more making it this far. Vs. Masamune: Even if you are the “One-Eyed Dragon”, I won’t let you pass without a fight! Vs. Kasen: You can lecture me when you can get past me. Vs. Dan: If only all my foes were as easy as you. Vs. Seija: I will not budge, even if the world has gone awry! Vs. Ken: Even the fires of your passion will not stop me! Vs. Seiga: I’ll halt your ambition right here! Vs. Nero: The size of your sword does not show its strength. Ending (Momiji returns to Youkai Mountain.) Momiji: Now that Fafnir has been defeated, I can finally return to Youkai Mountain….. (She gets confronted by Hydron and Hauzer.) Hydron: Stand back, Tengu! You are in my way! Once I conquer this shrine and retrieve the powers from the Goddesses, Scion will conquer this realm! Hauzer: RAWR!!!!! Momiji: I will not forsake my duties! I shall defeat you! Hydron: Ha! You are a fool if you think you can defeat me and Hauzer! You are good as dead! Voice: Allow us to help! (Momiji gets assisted by Leo and Tessa.) Tessa: Wherever Evil may lurk, we will flush them out! Leo: We’ve defeated you before and we’ll do it again! Are you ready, miss? Momiji: Yes. Lion, Witch….On my mark! Send them back to their realm! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom